Dancing aboard the Airship Bostonius
by Shadow Stik
Summary: An old one-shot I dug up awhile back that I never finished until now. Bit of romance sprinkled in there. Endings a good giggle. Enjoy everyone!


_**Dancing aboard the Bostonius**_

_**Author's Note: **_

_**So, awhile ago my old PC started lagging and having techy issues or something, I don't know. Anyways, I figured that on the off chance that it should undergo a full system reset and wipe it clean to get it back in working order that I should take all my old work and save it online for future use. **_

_**Anyways, so I got my new laptop for Christmas and whilst I was working on editing and updating another fanfic of mine, Life after Legacies, I found this little one shot that I never finished. So I decided for the sake of it I would finish it off and upload it for ya'll to read. Slight Luke and Aurora as well in there just for fun.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Danced?" Aurora said confused. "No, I have never danced before."

"Would you like us to teach you?" Layton asked with a smile. Earlier some ballroom music had been playing on Professor Sycamore's old Gramophone, and Layton had remembered a time when he had learnt to dance. Emmy had suggested for a little fun that they all have a go at dancing. She did not appreciate it when Luke suggested, with a small smirk, she dance with the Professor, but she eventually did just to stop Luke pestering her.

Aurora watched with fascination as the Professor and Emmy twirled and moved on the floor. She had to confess it did look rather enjoyable. The Professor noticed her watching curiously and asked if she would like to try.

"But what if I do badly," Aurora said sadly. She didn't want to make a fool of herself.

"It is simple enough Aurora," The Professor said, still smiling. "You need not worry about doing badly, you can always try again."

"Come on Aurora, it can be fun," Luke chipped in. Aurora considered it briefly before making her choice.

"Yes please Professor," she said. He took her hand and led her to the middle of the floor. He placed one hand on her back and took one of her hands in his. He told her to place her free hand on his shoulder. She did as she was told.

"1, 2, 3, 4," The Professor counted as they began to move around the floor. They revolved around the floor for several seconds, before Layton removed his hand from her back and twirled her around. He then twirled her back the other way, before they resumed their original rhythm. They continued this several more times before Aurora accidentally stood on the Professors toes.

"Ouch," he said.

"Sorry Professor," Aurora cried.

"No need to apologise Aurora, we all make mistakes," The Professor said. "Shall we try again?"

"Alright," Aurora said timidly, looking nervous.

"There isn't any reason to look or feel nervous Aurora," Layton reassured her. "I recall my own time attempting to learn to dance. I tripped, causing me and my partner to fall over," he laughed. This little anecdote was greeted with a small ripple of laughter from the rest of the Bostonius' inhabitants. The Professor took Aurora and they resumed the same slow rhythm of before.

After a few more minutes of practice with no more little incidents, the Professor let Aurora go.

"Well my dear, I think you have certainly gotten the hang of the art of dancing," he told her with a smile.

"Thank you Professor," Aurora said, returning the smile with confidence, glad she had managed to dance without injuring the man further.

"Maybe we shoulder all have a go at dancing with each other Professor," Emmy suggested with a laugh.

"That might not be such a bad idea Emmy," Layton agreed.

"I think it would be fun Professor," Luke said as he leapt up from his chair.

The Professor took Emmy's hand and led her into the centre of the room again and they began a slow dance. Luke nervously shuffled over to Aurora and offered her his hand. She took it with a smile and they too walked into the centre of the room.

Meanwhile Sycamore and Raymond observed the proceedings with smiles on their faces. When Layton and Emmy were done, Sycamore went to Emmy and offered her his hand. She took it and they danced with delight whilst the Professor sat down and watched instead. He looked over and saw Luke dancing with Aurora.

They both danced well and Aurora danced with a grace and confidence. He was glad to see her adjusting so well into the modern world and was even taking part in some of its activities. He saw Luke's lips move but could not hear what he was saying to his partner, but knowing what a fine gentleman he was becoming, was uncorned it would be something that might offend their young friend.

"You dance well Aurora," Luke said with a smile at her.

"Thank you Luke," Aurora said, returning his smile with one of her own. One of those sweet smiles Luke liked to see her with. She seemed slightly solemn and withdrawn. He hoped she would open up.

The two continued their little dance whilst the others all switched partners around a few times. Raymond even consented to let Sycamore take over the wheel for a moment whilst he had a dance with Emmy, whom had been asking him over and over, suspecting the old man was embarrassed by the thought.

Finally the last note of the record disk on the gramophone played and the song came to an end. Luke and Aurora released each other.

"You really do dance well Aurora," Luke complimented her. "I've said it once and I'll say it again."

"Thank you so very much Luke," Aurora said gratefully. "I'll say it again, you dance very well to."

"I practiced," Luke said with a smile. Just as Aurora was about to open her mouth to speak, Emmy spoke up.

"Aurora, could you come over here please," she asked, beckoning the Azranian girl over to her.

_**(That is now an official word I shall use for when referring to something or someone from the Azran world. I think it fits well.)**_

Aurora obeyed, and Luke turned to watch as Aurora and Emmy conversed briefly. Aurora seemed confused but Emmy seemed adamant about whatever it was they were discussing. Aurora eventually turned around and walked back over to Luke.

"What were you and Emmy talking ab-" Luke was cut off as the girl tilted Lukes head up to her's and kissed him full on the lips. He quickly looked over to his side and thanked the stars that neither of the Professor's wasn't watching.

Both seemed in discussion about something. Likely the Azran and their trip around the world. He needn't worry about Raymond, him manning the ships steering and was thus occupied.

He saw something flash from his left.

When he and Aurora broke apart, his face bypassed any light pink colour and turned full, tomato red. He knew immediately why Aurora had kissed him. Another flash.

He wheeled round and saw Emmy, holding her camera in one hand, with an evil smirk. Aurora looked in the same direction Luke was looking, then back at Luke. Luke was beginning to look less embarrassed and more angry now. Aurora backed away slightly, worried she had done something to anger the young boy.

"Emmy," Luke said angrily. He darted at her and she turned round and sprinted off in the opposite direction down a hallway. The Professor heard Luke's angry voice and when he saw him charging after Emmy directed his attention to Aurora, who was watching as Luke ran after Emmy.

Layton noted Aurora looking somewhat fearful and asked her if she was alright. When he was certain she was he asked why Luke was so angry.

"Im not to sure Professor," she said. "But I think it had something to do with that flashing device Emmy carries."

_**You're right Aurora. It most certainly does have something to do with that flashing device Emmy carries.**_

_**Man am I glad I decided to continue this lil one-shot. Awfully glad I dug it up haha. I don't recall what the original ending was that I intended this to have, having started it quite awhile back, but I think this one's better.**_

_**Thanks for reading everyone!**_

_**STAY AWESOME!**_


End file.
